The lost prince returns
by afroninja43
Summary: Finn is 19 and hanging out with flame princess Marceline and princess bubblegum when a mysterious man arrives and claims that he has been looking for finn for a very long time and things get really crazy when they visit this new place read to find out
1. Chapter 1 mysterious visitor

The Lost Prince Returns

Hey guys welcome to my new story the lost prince returns this is my second story to give me time writing while I think on finishing up my other story. So anyway let's get this story started.

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time nor do I own the characters.

It was a normal sunny day in the land of Ooo nineteen your old Finn was sitting down at a table in the candy kingdom castle with his friends Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, Marceline the vampire queen, and the Flame princess of the fire kingdom, and his ex-girlfriend. He still doesn't know why it made sense for them to break up they never fought maybe minor arguments but they always made up she even told him that she still had feelings for him but alas a part of her still believed that they could not be together because of her fire abilities and her genetic makeup that freaked bubblegum out about the planet.

They were just at the table talking about normal things like how everybody has changed over the years, like how Finn finally decided to let go of his trademark white bear hat and let his golden locks fall from his head and slightly cover his blue eyes and how he changed his outfit slightly from a normal blue shirt to a blue tight v neck and shorts to blue jeans and how maturity started taking action and his body started developing and his voice getting deeper.

And how he is living on his own since Jake had decided to marry Lady Rainicorn and where currently on their honey moon and their kids where out on their own. But Finn had not only matured so did the others. They continued to talk until Peppermint butler had burst through the doors running.

"Princess! "You must come out side quickly", he yelled. "What is it?" she replied getting up as well as the others with Finn handing Marceline her umbrella. They all walked outside to hear a loud whirling sound and all the citizens of the Candy Kingdom running to the outer gates of the kingdom and pointing at the sky. The four friends walked out to the gates to see a giant black airship slowly descending down to the ground and its two powerful rotor engines moving from straight to upwards it turned around so the back was facing the kingdom walls when the ship finally landed the engines stopped and the back opened up.

The banana guards prepared themselves as two men in black uniforms ran out and knelled on the floor. (if you want to know what the soldiers look like go to google images and type in rainbow six patriots and the soldiers in black helmets are the guys I'm talking about I just think that what they look like fits in with the future setting of this story). They pointed strange weapons at the people. "Protect the princes!" one of the men yelled. "Are they hostile?" the other yelled. "I don't know". "Please men don't act so hostile towards these people and we haven't even met them yet", said a voice from inside the airship.

Finn, his friends and the entire candy kingdom looked on to see a light brown skinned man walk out the ship with brown eyes (you should know in this story were looking at all the characters in a anime fashion) who looked to be in his twenties he was wearing a black hoodie with red outline zipped halfway and the sleeves pulled up to his forearms and a grey t-shirt underneath with black jeans. The man turned his heads while slightly smiling until his head stopped midway staring at Finn with his eyes going wide and all of a sudden tears started streaming down his face.

"I can't believe it's you". The man said slowly walking to Finn. "I'm sorry do I know you?" Finn asked a little freaked out by the approaching man. The man stood a few inches away from Finn and asked, "How old are you"? "Nineteen", he answered. "It really is you….. Finnegan". Said the man immediately hugging Finn as everyone stared. "What?" Finn replied with shocked tone. "Excuse me", bubble gum had interrupted the moment, "but who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me, the man said, "My name is prince Ray Mertins I am the first born son of queen Julian Mertins and king Michael of the large island country of Amestria". The man said not in the voice of royalty some people added.

" I have come here to see if this island has any life here if it does my people desire to establish relations to any kingdom or society here, little did I know that I would come here to find you", the man said to Finn. "What are you talking about?" Finn said. "I'll explain everything the man said to Finn does anyone know where the leader of this place is?" Bubblegum stepped up and replied to the prince's question "Yes that would be me princess bubblegum at your service, would you like to accompany us inside while you explain what you wanted to say?" Thank you princess Bubblegum I would be delighted the man had replied as he followed the group into the castle and sat the farthest end of the table to begin explaining why he was here.

"As I have already told you, the prince started, "I am the first born prince of a large island country twenty-five miles off the coast from here, the country's name is Amestria and it is the only known area on this planet that has humans on it. At this all the people at the table gasped. "What that's impossible humans are extinct", the candy princess said. As the prince replied back, "Let me put some light on the subject, a very long time ago, this earth was full of human life we lived all over this planet, this planet was divided into seven continents and in these continents lived many countries, now these countries all had different views but never started an argument .

"But sometime later the countries relations and boundaries cracked and they all started to get into an argument and this argument lead to threats and these threats lead to weapons and soon enough they all launched these weapons leveled all of this planet that was the start of what my people call the mushroom war, in order to survive people started to build incredibly strong underground cities to survive the war these cities were all over the planet and for many years we stayed underground until after 70 years ago we reemerged now none of the people from today knew what it was like to live above ground we only learned from our parents and they learned from their parents.

"The human race was lost we didn't know where to start except one man and that was my great, great grandfather who got the human race back on track by telling them what to build and how to build it soon enough we were back to what our society had looked like before the war except with more advanced versions of it, thanks to what my grandfather had done for the people who came out of the ground they made him their king and that's how my royal family of Amestria came to be, now let me show you what my family looks like, the man said as he pulled a black rectangular item with clear glass filling the rest of the rectangle.

The prince pressed the middle of the glass and a holographic screen popped off the phone for everybody to see on the hologram ( a futuristic touchscreen phone showing a colored picture) the prince holding a twelve year old boy with brown hair reaching his shoulders in waves, two 15 year old girls one with long brown hair reaching her waist and the other girl next to her had blond hair tied into a pony tail and a man and woman who looked to be in their 30s the man was the same skin color as the prince in front of them except he had brown hair combed back and the woman he was holding was the same skin tone as the other 3 kids in the picture with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

The prince had started to talk, "these are 4 out of 5 of the royal prince and princesses", bubblegum then interrupted, "wait where is the last child ?" the prince then responded to the question, "that's the thing, he said, the second born son went missing on an expedition here 19 years ago…. "Said the prince when tears, streaming down his eyes again, "And the name of the lost prince of Amestria was Finnegan Mertins….. Prince Finnegan Mertins. Finn started with disbelief as well as the other females at the table staring at Finn. As Finn got up and said, "That's impossible how you are so sure that it's me. The prince stared at the blonde and said, "Because you look just like our mother…. I know it's you I can see it, I still remember the day you went missing the only thing you were wearing was your white baby bear hat".

Little did Finn know that he started crying as he said, "so you are really my brother?" the prince got up and hugged Finn and said "yes I am your older brother, and as your older brother I'm bringing you home to our country and to our parents mom and dad will be so overjoyed to know that their second born son is back as well as our younger siblings"." And our people will be so happy to know that there prince is alive". Finn hugged his brother once again and replied, "I am so happy to go tell me when were ready" he said.

"We can leave right know you may all come to ray had said to the vampire, fire princess and candy princess. They all agreed and walked out side of the walls and entered the air ship until one of the soldiers stopped Finn and knelled at Finn and said, it's glad to have you back prince. Finn looked at him and replied no problem. The airship took off and headed for the country Amestria as the lost prince started his journey back home.

So that was chapter one tell me what you guys think about it if you have any ideas tell me them in the comments and tell me if you like it. Afroninja out.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Summerwind city

The Lost Prince Returns

Sup everybody I'm back with chapter 2 I'm really excited about this story because this is how I always saw adventure time after I saw the episode Susan strong and this idea just popped into my head. So any way let's get this started. Oh and by the way I'm going to describe the city but if you all want to know what I talking about go to google images and search futuristic city skyline and it's the first image and I forgot to mention that the brown haired prince has brown eyes and so does the brown haired princess and her twin the blonde princess has blue eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time nor do I own the characters.

CHAPTER: 2 welcome to Summerwind city

It had just been a few minutes since the group had left the candy kingdom they were approaching the coast of Ooo and about to leave the island.

Ray started the conversation, "So I believe we didn't get the correct introductions out of the way, Finn would you mind introducing me to your friends?"

As Ray got Finns attention the blonde haired boy started the introductions, "Yes this is Flame princess, she is the princess of the fire kingdom and the girl next to you is Marceline the vampire queen and you have meet princess Bubblegum", Finn had said.

"Man little brother I didn't know you would bet surrounded by royalty you must have quite the connections, tell me what have you been doing for all those years?" Finn's brother had asked.

That's when princess Bubblegum had interjected to explain the blondes heroic duty in the land of Ooo, "Actually Finn is quite the hero in Ooo he has saved many kingdoms and solved many problems to protect people he has acquired quite a noble status".

"I'm not surprised" Ray started, "dad has always wanted to be a hero when he was younger always helping citizens when they were ever asking for help and he was quite good with a sword".

Right at that moment one of the pilots' of the airship had contacted them on the intercom, "Prince Ray, Prince Finn we are approaching Amestria, we will be landing in the palace in a few minutes".

"Thank you we appreciate your service", Ray had said threw the intercom.

"Excuse me Prince Ray if you don't mind me asking how big is Amestria?" Bubblegum had asked.

"Well its very large but we have separated our country into many cities, and our country's first city serves as our capital it is located in the middle of the country that's where we are headed".

As ray had finished his sentence explaining some things about Amestria the airship had stopped which was an indicator that they had landed, the passengers all got up as Ray stood in front of his brother and stated talking.

"Are you prepared to see your home?" Ray had asked with a slight smile as to that Finn had said.

"I've never been more ready in my life", after he said that the back opened and Finn was amazed he had never seen a city this gigantic with tall skyscrapers everywhere and flying transportations where everywhere from this view he looked back to see he was on a gigantic pad ( heli pad)that the airship had landed on and when he looked down he saw a large plaza and music was playing and humans either dancing to the music or walking to a destination he saw beautiful hovering signs with amazing glowing advertisements crazy looking vehicles on the streets and stores, some of the buildings where connected to each other by glass tube walkways that went across the street, there were cars that looked completely different from what they looked like in lumpy space ( you can look up futuristic cars and all of those will be in the story)

The girls where just as amazed as Finn this place goes beyond Ooo it's completely ahead.

"This is amazing", Flame princess muttered, "You can say that again" Marceline said from under her umbrella.

Ray then started talking again, "it's beautiful isn't it?", "welcome to Summerwind city" Ray had said while he pulled up his left wrist and pressed the phone he was using earlier except it was wrapped around his wrist. The hologram screen then popped up again and ringing sounds could be heard. A few moments later a soft female voice could be heard and Ray started to speak.

"Mom, dad bring yourselves, Tera, kaylana, and Sterling to helipad 1, I have a surprise for all of you".

"Can't it wait sweetheart?" the voice said as to that Ray had replied, "No mother it can't wait please?"

"Alright", the female voice finally conceded, after a few minutes the woman, man and kids that were in the picture the last time ray had showed the group, quickly Ray had hid Finn behind him and waited for the family to look, that's when Ray started to speak.

"Mom, Dad there is someone I want you to meet someone who has been away for a long time but I found him….," Ray sounded very excited and keep speaking, "Mom, Dad say hello to Finnegan Mertins!" Ray had said as he stepped back, right at the moment the mother and father saw him tears started streaming down their faces and the mother took off towards the blonde haired boy and Finn didn't know it but he started sprinting towards the woman and the moment they hugged they sunk to the ground they were soon met by the father who hugged them joined by Ray.

With a soft sobbing voice the mother said, "I can't believe it's you, we missed you so much, we thought we would never see you again". Then the father spoke with a deep voice of authority.

"Kids come meet your second older brother". And the 3 kids ran to the now complete family and where so happy to meet there other older brother.

Finn got up with tears still in his eyes and said, "I'm so happy to meet all of you I've never thought I would ever get the chance to meet you all, and I'm so happy to be here." Then the mother spoke, "this place isn't here son, this place is your home and welcome home darling".

Finn then started talking again Mom, Dad I'm so happy to be back home with you and all my brothers and sisters".

'I believe that we should make an announcement to the country and to tell them that our once lost prince has finally come back home to his land and his people". "Yes my love I believe we should inform everyone immediately including our closest friends. Said the mother wiping the tears from her eyes.

The king and queen looked over to see the pink princess the fire princess and the vampire queen smiling at the touching reunion.

The queen than asked ray who the three were. "Mother, ray started, these 3 are friends of Finnegan they are all royalty, it turns out that there are other intelligent species on this planet.

The queen walked to the three and bowed to show her politeness and gently said "I am Queen Julian Mertins at your service I thank you all for looking over my son for the years of his life and any good friends of his are good friends of the royal family please if you will all introduce yourselves I am very eager to meet the people who have been friends with my son"?

Bubblegum introduced herself first, then Flame princess and then Marceline. The queen then continued to speak, I am delighted I would also like to ask you to stay as honorary guest here in our country and to be here when we announce my sons return if that is okay with all of you. They all agreed and started heading inside of the large palace with Finns younger siblings crowding him and asking them questions and Ray and his father talking and the queen and three royal members of Ooo chatting as well to start the introduction and new of the return of the prince.

Well that was chapter 2 hope you guys liked it tell me if you have any ideas or just what you think or how I'm doing in the comments. Until next chapter afroninja out.


	3. Chapter 3 the announcment

The Lost Prince Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time nor do I own the characters.

What's up guys finally back with the next chapter and I'm getting a positive reviews on this so

I'm more egger to see what you all think of this story and I want to hear some suggestions because after I get all the introductions of the characters out of the way I need to give them a badass conflict. Now this chapter will introduce Finns new lady friend and with it Marceline, bubblegum and FP will finally realize their feelings him. Now let us begin!

CHAPTER: 3 the announcement

Flame princess has had a lot on her mind, she just found out that the love of her life was a prince a few hours ago and met his family, who she was really liking but unfortunately she had to inform them that she had to be going home because of her problem. The same problem that prompted her to break up with Finn, her DNA make up. She loved Finn with every fiber of her being he was perfect kind, caring, compassionate he loved her as well even after the incident that took place after their first kiss, you would think that he would leave her but instead kissed a rock he stayed with her threw all that but she still broke up with him she thought it was better but it wasn't.

Ray looked at Flame princess and knew she was in deep thought about something, although he wasn't the one to find his way into someone else's business he knew she needed help with this.

"Something on your mind miss Flame princess?" he had asked the girl to which she replied.

"No but I have to inform you that I can't stay here for much longer what with my problem." The fire girl replied.

After she had finished this sentence Tera, Kaylana, Sterling, Finn, Bubblegum, Marceline, the king and queen all stopped.

Bubblegum and Marceline knew where this was going, as Princess Bubblegum stepped in front of Flame princess and explained her problem.

"Allow me to shed some light on this subject," the pink haired girl explained and continued, "Fire elementals of the fire kingdom are beings purely made of fire most of them can control their abilities and not burn non fire elementals, flame princess is different her DNA make up does not allow her to control her abilities and to come into contact with other species and if she does come into an extreme contact with anyone she grows to an extremely hot tempture and most likely destroy the planet."

All the people who heard this where shocked but Ray stepped up and replied.

"You said that this was completely genetic right?" he said to Bubblegum

"Yes." She said to the prince who had a very concentrated look on his face that said he was on to something.

"I think we can help you with that," he said as he turned to the rest of the group in the large hallway and spoke to his family, "Mother, father, Tera, Kaylana, Sterling please we must postpone Finns returning I will head to the lab and when we are ready will contact you for Finns announcement if you are fine with that?"

"We are okay with that son, just contact us when you're done." The king replied.

"Thank you father the man said as the younger siblings, queen and king went their ways and Ray walked off with the rest of the group in tow. As Flame princess asked the man where they were going and to which he replied.

"You said that this problem of yours was genetic then if it is we can fix it I'm sure of it, we are heading to the palace labs where we will see what we can do to help you," the prince said.

As the group headed down the large palace they reached to large metal circular doors two guards bowed at the front of the door as it opened and as soon as bubblegum looked at the sight she nearly fainted.

The lavatory was very large the walls were blue and it went three stairs down there were holograms everywhere scientist holding holographic clipboards and some scientist working on robotic contraptions and others on genetic experiments and medicines a scientist walked towards ray with a black lab coat with a white trimming to it. The scientist then put the coat on ray who slipped his arms threw the sleeves and motioned for the group to follow him.

They walked to a metal blue circular table with a white light and ray walked to a drawer and pulled out a black metal handle with a plastic cap on the tip and a clear glass in the middle below a red button.

"Flame princess this is a needle I'm going to use it to extract some blood from you to analyze your DNA," he said "Is that okay?"

"Will it hurt?" she asked a little worried.

To which he replied, "NO, there is no need to worry the needle is laced with a chemical that when in contact with the subject numbs the area where it penetrates so you won't feel anything and don't worry the needle as well as the container is fire proof." He said.

The fire princess nodded as Ray gently took her arm and used the needle when the blood was extracted he twisted the needle and took the top half with the blood in it and headed for the glowing table. and put the upper half of the needle into a hole the size of the needle. As blue holographic words appeared above the table that read "analyzing". Then all of a sudden a red DNA structure of flame princess appeared.

Ray looked over the holographic model as it spun in air it looked completely the same as a human DNA structure except for a strand in the middle of the model as Ray plucked the glowing strand he widened it. The computer analyzed it and it came up unknown that's when he knew that this was the problem they were looking for.

Ray then pressed a button on his phone and called a friend after a few minutes a man about a year younger than Ray with black hair that reached his forehead in bangs with black eyes and red glasses walked to Ray.

"My friend what can I help you with." The man said with a casual voice.

"Daniel," ray said with a happy tone just the man I want to see," ray said.

"I want you to meet my brother Finn you probably don't remember him because we were little but he's back." Ray had said to which the man known as Daniel had a surprised look on his face.

"Prince Finn it's so nice to see you again I can't believe your back how have you been?!" the man asked.

"I've been well." The 19 year old said. As Ray continued to speak.

"Finn, Daniel is the lead scientist on this floors division his parents have been the lead scientist for as long as I can remember we grew up together he is one of our closest friends not to mention a total egg head." To which the pear laughed.

"Anyway down to business," Ray said "We are going to announce Finn's return and he has brought friends from where he was these friends of his are different species of life." The prince said as he introduced the three royal figures to the scientist. And Ray continued, "This is Flame Princess she kind of has a problem that I know you can help her with apparently her DNA make up is unstable she can't control her fire abilities and if comes into too much contact can endanger the planet, I analyzed her DNA makeup and found this," Ray said as he pointed to the glowing red object of her DNA. "This is what's making her unstable do you think you can see if you can fix it?"

"Of course." He said with a determination in his voice. As he grabbed the capsule with Flame princesses DNA in it. "I'll contact you when I'm done." He said and walked off.

"Well while we wait let's get you all up to date with the Amestrian style shall we?"

A while later they all got fitted for cloths, Marceline wore dark blue jeans with cuts in them a black and white striped shirt with a light black sweater with rolled up sleeves, she also tied up her hair, Bubblegum wore a yellow shirt with a with a pink and white sweater vest over it and a pink skirt she kept her hair the way it was, and Finn wore a green t-shirt with a brown short sleeve button up shirt over it and black jeans.

After the group finished getting dressed Ray checked his phone.

"Hey you guys Daniel finished." He said as all the members of the group stared in shock at how fast it was. It had only been an hour, everyone thought as they headed for the lab. When they got there Daniel had been waiting in the front when he saw them he greeted them and they followed him to the middle of the lab where he picked up a needle and held it up.

"I finally finished it, I analyzed the DNA and put a few cooling elements into it and worked with the sample you gave and used the serum on her blood and it worked." "All we have to do is give it to her." Flame princess was excited she might actually have a chance to be with Finn.

The fire princess stepped up and quickly said "I'll take it." As Daniel walked to the girl and injected the princess she was engulfed in a bright red light that everyone in the lab could see as everyone covered their eyes. When Flame Princess opened her eyes she looked at her hands instead of seeing red skin she was the same skin color as Finn she looked at her hair that instead danced like flames was red and soft she felt really cold too and the gem at the top of her head was gone.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH MY SHES NAKED!" Ray had yelled as everyone covered their eyes and he took his black lab coat and put it on her she looked to see Bubblegum and Marceline covering Finns eyes.

As Flame princess held the coat on herself Daniel walked to her and said.

"Well that worked just the way I wanted it to the serum had destroyed that unstable part of your body and replaced itself in that area of your DNA so you should be able to control your abilities of fire and it had turned you human don't worry it's not for ever you can simply turn yourself into your previous fire form and in your human form you are stable to come into contact with anyone since its now part of your DNA if you have offspring they will inherit it but don't get any ideas." He said as the princess thanked him.

As Ray stepped up. "Let's go get you some cloths now shall we?" as the group headed out of the lab to get Flame Princess some cloths. When she came out she was wearing black short jean shorts and a red tank top that hugged her upper body. Before she opened the door to greet the group she stopped and thought about something. Now that she has a human form and control her powers and is stable she can know be with Finn a smile grew on her face she decided that she would confess to him so they could be together once again after his announcement to the citizens of the country. As the entire group caught up to the royal family they decided now was the chance to make the royal announcement as they all walked to the front of the gigantic palace as the citizens of the city gathered news bots flew to the front of the palace broadcasting this event to every screen in the city as Ray spoke.

"People of Amestria many years ago someone very important to us was lost that person was Prince Finn my brother but I am overjoyed to say that he returned and he is here to speak." After Ray had said that all the people in the city cheered as Finn got to the front to speak.

"I am happy to be back although I don't know everything about being royalty I will learn all I can to help my citizens." He said as the crowd cheered louder.

As the family came inside one of the servants walked to the front of the King and said.

"Sir the Valente family has heard the news and has just contacted us and informed them that they were in the city and wish to visit you they will be arriving shortly."

"Thank you for letting me know tell them we will welcome them." The king said.

After Ray heard that he started to grow a grin "that means Felicia knows that's Finns here man she's going to go crazy," that's when all Finns siblings started staring at Finn and grinning.

"Wait who's that?" Finns asked.

As Tera walked up to her older brother smiling. "You'll find out let's just say she crazy about you." The blonde haired girl said.

As the palace doors slowly opened a girl about 1 year older than Finn walked in and looked at Finn she had light blonde hair tied into a pony tail held by a blue butterfly clip she had blue eyes and has the same skin color as Finn she was wearing a silver tank top that connected to her body with strings around her neck she also had a very impressive breast size the top showed off her curvaceous figure and her belly button she also had a black short skirt on and wearing silver short heels she stared at Finn saying one thing before she ran after the boy with impressive speed and tackled him.

"Finn my darling!" She yelled before she tackled him and everyone saw her lips connected to his in a kiss. And the three royalties of OOO with a what the fuck look on their faces.

_So that was chapter 3 next chapter we will find out who this girl is any way till next time afroninja out._


	4. Chapter 4 preparing for the crowning

The Lost Prince Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time nor do I own the characters.

Hey guys what up I'm back again and sooner than I thought although the motivation to post this chapter so fast were the comments I got from my last chapter which means you guys are thinking that its getting good so let's get this under way!

CHAPTER: 4 preparing for the crowning

Finn has just woken up from a very long and confusing turn of events from yesterday. Not only has he learned that he is a prince of a powerful country but of his own kind who he thought was extinct. Although it is very life changing he is still excited that he got to meet his family who have missed him very much and he's here to spend all this time with his friends. He wanted to explore SummerWind city a bit yesterday but his parents believed that enough events took place already and they would explore first thing in the morning.

Finn also met this girl named Felicia Valente apparently she is head over heels in love with him and they don't even know each other, he decided that he would talk to Ray about this maybe he can shed some light on this subject.

As Finn moved his arm a bit he could feel his arm and hand come in contact with something smooth, it couldn't be a pillow, as Finn rubbed his hand up and down the smooth surface he heard a moan. After the blonde haired prince heard the moan he paled as he looked down to see the same girl that occupied his mind at the moment with half lidded blue eyes smiling at him and after a few minutes he heard the girl speak in her angelic voice that complemented her beautiful looks.

"Oh Finn darling touching me like this is going to get me in the mood." the blonde girl said in a slight sultry like tone. As Finn looked over he could see the girls clothes scattered all over the floor everything had been discarded including her cute blue butterfly hair clip. Which meant only one thing that she snuck into his room from her room last night while he was sleeping and that she was naked.

At this moment the blonde haired prince of Amestria could only do what his rational adult mind told him to do in a time like this and that was let out a loud shriek that all the inhabitants of Amestria royal palace could hear.

Prince Ray Mertins was currently enjoying a delicious breakfast of French toast eggs and bacon on the palace terrace overlooking the beautiful sight of the city surrounded by garden decorations when he heard the shriek of his brother a smile crept up on his face while taking a sip of his caramel frappe.

"Guess Finn got a little morning surprise," the man said to himself while laughing quietly to no one in particular.

30 MINUTES LATER…

Finn was walking down one of the hallways of the palace going no place in particular but got a call from his new phone that his parents had given him. He still wasn't used to the technology that they had here but held his wrist up to see who was calling and saw a picture of Ray as he pressed the accept button a picture of his brother appeared in the air in hologram form.

"Hey little brother I'm sitting on the terrace eating breakfast why don't you join me?" the man said to his younger brother.

"Yea sure I'll be there in a few minutes I actually need to talk to you about something," the blonde said to his older brother.

"Okay then, I'll be waiting," ray said before hanging up. As Finn arrived to the location of his brother he saw him sitting down enjoying a meal. As Finn approaches to take a seat next to his brother he greets him. A servant comes out from the corner to ask him if he can get the blonde prince anything to which Finn politely orders bacon and eggs and nothing else. As the butler leaves to order the prince's food Finn starts the conversation with his brother.

"So Ray who exactly are the Valente family and why does that girl act the way she does around me?" the blonde asked a little curious to the beauty's actions.

"Well little brother I will have to start from the begging with that," the dark skinned man said as he began his explanation," "You see the Valente family have been good friends with us for as long as we can remember, our families have had an inseparable bond," "It all started out when our great, great grandfather was leading our race he couldn't do it by himself he had a brother but he was very lazy and believed that our grandfather's plans to get the human race back on track was foolish so another man stepped up to help our family and that man's last name was Valente."

"Giving our grandfather help and advice wherever he needed it they prospered," "After all the cities of the country were established the people choose our grandfather as their king, and as the king he made the head of the Valente family the person in charge of overlooking the cities of the country," while our grandfather was king his brother became jealous that he didn't get the crown and planned to do away with his brother to take the throne."

"Luckily the Valente family head found out his plan and stopped the murder and our grandfather banished his brother who swore he would return and make his own family to take what was rightfully his." "That's why where so close to the Valente through out the years we have remained friends they are the second most powerful family in the country next to us. And we always wished that our families would be turned into one," we just never married the Valente until now." Ray had finished.

"What do you mean?" Finn had asked.

"Well you do you remember all the Valente family members we saw?" Ray asked his brother.

"Felecia, and I can't quite can't remember the others." He said with a little embarrassment.

"Okay then," ray said then continued, "The guy the same age as our dad wearing a black suit with grey eyes and light blonde hair meeting his shoulders is John Valente, he's our dad's best friend and current head of the Valente family the woman next to him who was a dirty blonde with her hair in a ponytail was Marcela Valente the one in the green sundress she is the wife to john and their oldest daughter was the girl with light blonde hair that came down to her hips that were in a wavy style with grey eyes and was wearing a grey and black dress that ended at her thighs with those silver bands around her arms and wrists that was Celia Valente, she is the oldest and the blonde guy next to her with his hair curving to the left in the front of his head, blue eyes wearing that grey jacket with brown fur on the hood and a blue skull bandana around his neck, that was Mark Valente." "And the youngest one with the long blonde hair ending at her waist with bangs in the front and two long strands of hair on both sides in the front and the light pink flower in her hair with the grey eyes is Ilica Valente." Ray finished with all his introductions.

As Finn was trying to remember all this he still had one more question on his mind and he decided that he would ask his brother if anyone had to know it had to be him.

"Ray why does Felicia act the way she does around me?" "It's kind of strange I mean I don't even know her we've never met before." The blonde prince finished.

"Actually you guys have met before she is one year older than you and let me tell you when she met you as a baby, even though she was so young she remained quite attached to you always wanting to be by you," "We all knew that she would have a major crush on you when she got older but she was quite upset when you went missing." And if you think that she would move on then you're dead wrong because that girl has had so many suitors for her to be with, more than you can count and she turned them all down clearly stating that she was saving herself for you." "She was one of the people like us who never gave up hope that you were okay and that one day you would return and she was right." "And she is quite the catch not only is she drop dead gorgeous but she is one of Amestria's top models of the country she is a huge celebrity in the country, I think you should at least give her a chance an go on one date with her.

Finn was thinking heavily on the idea he had never had someone want to be with him that much and it's not like he was with anyone, but what would Flame princess think? Not that it would matter they weren't together anymore.

Ray saw his little brother in thought and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I can see that you're deep in thought about this, don't worry you will have enough time to think about it while were out," "let's go see if everyone else is ready.

Princess Bubblegum was in deep thought yesterday it had been discovered that her champion has royal blood and since he will definitely have to tend with the royal responsibilities with his country he wouldn't be around to protect the candy kingdom or Ooo for that manner. And most of all she wouldn't be able to protect him from all the things that could hurt him but she knew full well that he didn't need protecting now. It's just he was so young and she was trying to keep him safe from things like relationships but she failed there as well luckily that relationship with the fire princess didn't last long but then the candy princess knew full well that these feeling surpassed that of an older sister figure trying to protect a younger brother bubblegum knew that she loved the blonde boy and she was just trying to keep him to herself without them getting into a relationship but he was an adult know and if you look at it now five years doesn't seem long between the two.

But now it's all ruined that girl from yesterday proved it many girls will be acting like that to Finn now to win his heart and one of them would succeed. No she shouldn't think like that she is determined to win his heart and fight for it just as he had fought for hers but foolishly declined it when she should of accepted it in the first place. As bubblegum got out of her bathroom dressed and ready for the day to begin the day as the TV in her room had a face appear on it and the face was Prince Ray.

"Princess Bubblegum I'm sorry for the intrusion but Finn and I are ready to leave are you done as well?" the prince asked as the pink haired woman nodded and said she would meet them outside her room to group up with them. Just as Bubblegum got up from her seat and placed her hand on the door knob she knew she would have to work hard to win back her love's affections but him again love was never worth it unless you have worked for it.

Marceline the vampire queen was currently lying on her bed without the usage of her flying powers which meant that she was thinking about something important to her and that important thing was Finn the human the only reason why she stayed in Ooo for as long as she did if it wasn't for the boys actions and him she probably would have been more lonely but he kept her going that's one of the things she loves most about the man, they did so much together like that time when they ran with that wolf pack or later when they went to the movies when she lied threw her teeth saying that she had no feelings for him.

Which was stupid to her she didn't want her problem to turn out like bubblegum after all years never meant anything to her she was 1000 years old. Maybe she was just scared of corrupting the boy when he was younger but as he grew more into a man she kept feeling more attracted to him and when he broke up with the Princess of flame it was open season but she still couldn't do it and now that he is fellow royalty he'll be more of a catch to the princess of Ooo although they don't have anything on Bonnible, herself or the Flame princess, but all these human girls are another story.

If Marceline wanted this man to be with her she had to stop hesitating she got up from her bed already dressed to explore her blonde haired goodie two shoes prince's city she got up to the front and grabbed an umbrella that Finn had asked the servants to get him so he could give it to her she looked at it although the black umbrella didn't have any designs it was special because it was from him and he was trying to keep her comfortable in the sun while spending time with them. She opened the door and left.

Flame princess has just finished taking a shower one of the new human things she can experience when she exited her room she saw it empty although she wished she would've shared a room with Finn her love, if she weren't so foolish to break up with him even when they didn't have problems they problem would've been in the same room and might've taken a shower…. together. why was she thinking like this well because she had been denied the love of her blonde haired hero's touch and now that she can finally do the things she had dreamed of she can't because she pushed him away which was never able to see the bright side of their relationship although Finn always looked on the bright side.

But now he will probably be drawn to the arms of that Valente girl but the fire princess would never let that happen she is ready to reclaim what is hers she was able to make him forget about all the candy princess and the vampire queen. She will have prince Finn of Amestria not only as a boyfriend but in a while as a husband and with their matrimony their kingdoms will prosper together being turned in to one. He will be her king and she will be his queen and together they will have a family of beautiful fire/human children who will take over the thrones of the two kingdoms, why because she has and always loved the blonde and now that she has been freed of her curse she will have him and they will be happy together.

She just knew it, as she headed for the door to the hall to explore the city with the rest of the group.

Ray, Finn, Tera, Kaylana, Sterling, Celia, Felicia, Mark, Ilica, Flame princess Marceline, Princess Bubblegum. They were all waiting in the front room of the palace standing near the large staircase that lead them upstairs. When a black and white lime in front of the palace they all got into the vehicle.

As they were all sitting in the vehicle Ray decided to start the conversation. "So Finn I believe it's time we start planning for your crowning."

"What crowning?" the blonde prince asked confused.

As to when all the inhabitants of Amestria looked at Finn when sterling said to his older brother.

"It's a process that all royalty of Amestria must go through when we become old enough a ceremony is held when the king rightfully crowns us a prince although we are born royal we aren't fully viewed as a prince or princess." The brown haired kid prince said to his older brother.

"Yes," ray continued, "We all must go through it but you went missing before we could even give you the ceremony so Mom and Dad are scheduling one to happen in 3 days for you to prepare.

"If that's what it takes then I will just tell me what I have to do and I will get it done." The blonde prince replied.

"Alright then now then I believe we should try to enjoy ourselves for the rest of this day before anything get serious." The eldest of the royal siblings said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

The limo stopped in front of the mall as man pedestrians saw the royal seal on the car everyone stopped and pointed at vehicle. As the driver got out of the car and opened the door Ray stepped out the car followed by Finn and the younger siblings with the Valente Siblings and royalties of Ooo.

"Look!" "It's all the royal siblings and Valente family to." One of the pedestrians shouted as people got out their cameras and snapped pictures.

"There's Prince Finn he's way more hansom in life then on the TV! One girl shouted as a great Blush appeared on Finn's face.

As Finn caught up to Ray he asked.

"Is this how it always is when you go out into public?"

"Yep might as well get used to it." The elder brother said while they went inside,

As they reached the interior of the mall Finn and the three royal members of Ooo were amazed the mall was huge with ten floors with escalators shaped like u's with blue glowing lights on the side and inside the contraptions instead of them being steps they were just blue glowing sliding floors that went up each floor. As the group enjoyed themselves for a few hours they left the mall and went around the city until they all stopped to eat by this time Finn had finally come to a decision as the group were all about to get back into the limo Finn stopped Felicia and unexpectanly asked her something that all the citizens and members of the group could hear.

"Felecia can I ask you something?"

"Sure Finn you can ask me anything what do you need."

"I just want to know if you would like to go out with me tomorrow on a date."'

After the prince had said that all the citizens froze and the siblings of the prince smiled as well as the siblings of beautiful girl who was also frozen in place.

And the royalties of Ooo's jaws were touching the floor. When the blonde girl with the butterfly hair clip smiled and clung to Finn screaming yes over again not caring who was watching.

Everyone was cheering again the three royalties of Ooo wit a what the fuck look on their face.

_Okay let me know how it wen im in a hurry afroninja out._


	5. Chapter 5 The date

The Lost Prince Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time nor do I own the characters.

_Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter sorry it's been so long with school starting up for me I have been having to keep up with it but every chance I get I will work on each chapter so now that that's over with let's start the chapter._

CHAPTER: 5 The date

**_ Finn was currently walking to the dining room for breakfast trying to think of what to do with Felicia on their date today, he had no clue what they are supposed to do it's not like he knows what's in his home, maybe he should ask his brother for advice but he was probably busy preparing the crowning ceremony anyway, but it's not like he has a choice in the matter. So he decided that he would just ask Ray after they ate._**

**_ As the man arrived to his destination all the eyes in the room were on him as he spotted an empty seat next to Felecia. They gave each other quick hellos and all began eating. After all them had finished their meals they all got up and left as Finn said farewell to Felecia he spotted his brother walking down the as he caught up to him he grabbed the attention of his brother._**

**_"__Hey bro can I ask you something?" the blonde haired man had asked as he got the attention of his brother._**

**_ "Yea, what's up?" he asked back._**

**_ "Well can we talk in private I don't want anyone to hear anything."_**

**_ "Sure matter of fact I was about to go to the sauna room to relax a little bit we can talk there."_**

**_A FEW MINUTES LATER_**

**_As the two sat across from each other with towels wrapped around their waist Finn began the conversation. _**

**_"__You know I have a date with Felicia today but I don't know where to go, I have no idea where to take her to impress her, so I was wondering if you have any idea where I should take her."_**

**_"__Well to be honest she will like you no matter what don't try to impress her just be yourself, and where you take her I suggest that you take her to the park nothing to fancy just you know spend time with her this afternoon."_**

**_The blonde haired prince then thought about the idea he then responded to his elder brother._**

**_ "I think that's a good idea alright thanks ray I apperciate it, " the boy said to his brother as he got up and left the sauna._**

**_ Sometime later Finn was standing infornt of the door of Felcia's room as her knocked three times and waited for the girl to answer when he did he she gaev him a happy hello graced with a beautiful smile that showed true joy._**

**_ "Felicia," Finn had replied "you look beautiful are you ready to go out on our date?" the prince had asked the girl who responded._**

**_ "Yes more than anything." As she held onto his arm they went off to the front of the palace where a limo was awaiting them. Befoe hand Finn had infromed the limo driver that their destination was the park and as the two where sitting in the back they were currently enjoying a conversation on what Finn had done to survvie the years that he was missing._**

**_ Time seem to fly by becase they had finally arrived at the park Finn had got out first and opened the door for Felicia as they both took in the scenery of the park to Finn it was beautiful the sun was shining bright in the after noon with clouds in the sky childern were runnig around families were having picnics some people where exercsing and there was an ice-cream vender giving out frozen treats to kids._**

**_ Felecia took this time to snake her hand around Finn's and grasp it she then leaned her head on his shoulder. Finn emditly blushed red and looked at Felicia whose face was showing pure bliss and happiness mean she was happing being here with him they walked over to a bench siting down still engaging in the topic of Ooo._**

**_ "Yea I guess when I got stranded from my parents during the expidition a family of talking dogs found me they took me in and raised me. "Their family consisted of a mother a husband and two sons named Jake and Jermaine, when we grew up and our parents died Jermaine moved away and Jake and I were just living with each other fighting evil and protected to people of Ooo form evil but then when I got older Jake's grilfriend got preagnate and they both got married they should be off of their honey moon in about a day by now."_**

**_ "Wow that's amazing Finn I bet this place was really exciting I would love to visit with you one day." The girl asked mezmerized by the story._**

**_ "I wouldn't mind." Finn said blushing at the smile on the girls face just at that moment a little girl came up to Felecia._**

**_ "Miss Felecia im so sorry for interupting you but may I please have your autograph youre my favorite model and I always thought you were pretty I always wanted to be like you when I grow up."_**

**_ Felcia got down and signed the paper the girl was holding touched by one of her fans she then hugged the girl and thanked her for liking her work as the little girl looked at Finn._**

**_ Finn saw the moment between the girl and Felicia and saw the smile on Felecia's face, that angelic smile and thought to himself._**

**_ "Wow shes so gorgeous and she is really good with kids" all the little though Finn didn't know that he was starting at Felica and blushing._**

**_ Back with Felicia and the girl the girl looked at Finn and knew what was going on._**

**_"__Is that prince Finn, are you guys going out on a date?" the girl had asked as Felicia had blushed as well and nodded . "You guys make a good couple the girl whispered. As Felcia thanked the child who then hugged her role model who hugged her back and left._**

**_ At this time Finn had come back to reality in order to break the silence Finn optited for the both of them to go get some icecream to which Felicia had argeed they walked over and asked the vender for two sunades the vender gave them both their treats when Finn was about to pay the vender put his hand up._**

**_"__Please your highness you don't have to pay after all there is no more honor than having the crown prince and his beautful date as one of my customers."_**

**_But Finn had put the money in his hand and said._**

**_"__Please sir I thank you for the gesture but everyone must make their ends meet what type of royalty would I be if I always got off free, please take the payment."_**

**_"__But Prince Finn this is to much, let me give you change." The vendor said as Finn held up his hand and told the man._**

**_"__Please take it." Finn had said with a sincere smile on his face always happy to help people._**

**_"__Thank you Prince I am very greatful this will very much help me, I am eternly greatful and please have a good day." The man said to the prince as the couple waved and left. As Finn turned his head toward his date he saw the rays of the sun shinng over her gorgoues face as she took a lick at her cone he was stunned at how graceful she looked and once he looked straight into her ocean blue eyes his body started moving on its own it felt like his physical self was gaining control over his mental self._**

**_He dropped the cone and took a single step toward Felecia and moved his left hand to the cheek of the blonde girl in front of him as Felecia confused at what Finn was doing suddenly dropped her cone when she felt the man she undoubtbly fell in love with lips firmly pressed against her's surprised after a few moments she closed her eyes as her body was on auto pilot._**

**_They engaged in a beautiful kiss as they lovingly held each other and a crowd of citizens stared at the couple, the women Longley looking at Finn wishing they were in the place of the girl he was currently kissing , Felecia didn't even notice the people the only thing that mattered was Finn and herself._**

**_As they moved their heads back from the passionate moment they put their foreheads together smiling at each other._**

**_"__Felecia I know this is sudden but I realized that you could be the best thing that has happened to me." Finn had said as he continued, "I want to be with you will you but the question is would like to be with me?"_**

**_"__Yes Finn more than anything I want to be by your side." She said on the verge of tears after all the person she loved for most of her life who was thought missing just asked to be with her._**

**_"__Felecia I want you to come to Ooo with me I want you to see everything I have seen and I want you to meet Jake and all my other friends there as we tell them everything that has happened and about me crowning._**

**_"__I would love to go with you." Felecia said as they both walked back to the limo that would take them to the palace._**

_So there you have it the next chapter sorry again it was so late im going to try and post as soon as possible in future chapters and here's_ something_ to clear up with all those who think Finn is going to be a one woman person I like to inform all my readers that Marceline, bubblegum and flame princess will be in a relationship with Finn just be patient and another thing Jake and lady and all the kids will make an appearance also I know this_ was_ short but I just wanted this to revolve around their date in the next chapter leave comments please it always make me feel better afroninja out._


	6. Chapter 6 return to Ooo

The Lost Prince Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time nor do I own the characters.

_Alright then well I don't have anything to inform so let's just get this chapter rolling._

CHAPTER: 6 _return to Ooo_

_ Flame princess was not in a good mood she learned yesterday that the date that the love of her life had just went on with some other girl went really well, no only did the two come back all happy and lovey dovey but they are already kissing each other._

_ That wasn't fair it took Finn forever to kiss her, but then again she wasn't able to come into contact with him, but still it wasn't fair but she still had a chance, Finn had asked his parents if they could go back to Ooo to inform all the kingdoms of Finns royal status and also have Jake and many of their close friends attend Finns crowning in a few days._

_ So Flame princess has come to her room to start packing all her new clothes and accessories Finn had opted to buy her with her new abilities that she was given. He was always so generous. Thinking on the subject she kept wondering how all her family members will react to her new form._

_ As Flame princess had finished packing all her clothes she sat down and turned on the TV. what she saw on the rectangular screen put her in an even worse mood than before._

_ Not only did Flame princess see this picture but every citizen in amestria for that matter all the media technology in the country had just took a special brief pause to show a news lady giving out some gossip and the picture having to do with this gossip was even more enthralling._

_ All of Finn and Felecia's family members saw this as the news had reached their devices as well as a very angry fire princess, vampire queen and candy princess._

_ The picture containing the touching moment of the newly declared couple's first kiss in the park. Now what do you think the couple themselves thought as they saw the picture on their devices._

_ They were surprised but then again they didn't really notice the crowd when they had engaged in the loving moment._

_ They decided that it was already out there so they would just go back to their room and finish packing._

_ Prince Ray was currently sitting next to the elder sister of Felicia, Celia they were both very excited their younger siblings had found something great in each other they were both looking at Rays tablet as they looked at the touching kiss between the two young adults._

_ While the parents of the couple were happily reminiscing over how the two would act together when they were babies._

_ Marceline the vampire queen wasn't liking this thing one bit she had the right mind to go and rip the head off that mortal girl, or that's what she kept thinking while she was making sure all her belongings where with her. _

_ And the princess of the candy kingdom was currently yelling very inappropriate words in German. She had almost got done packing thinking that going back to Ooo would help her get Finn to sway back to her with Felecia staying here._

_ But nope she is coming with us. Bubblegum was just so excited to what was about to happen, she thought sarcastically._

_LATER THAT DAY_

_Finn was sitting in the private terminal at Summer Wind city's airport. Going threw his tablet with Felecia's head resting upon his left shoulder and the royalties of Ooo sitting beside on his right with the elder siblings of the couple sitting across from them._

_Taking his eyes away from his tablet he looks out the large window at the royal families' jet, it was amazing, the jet was the color of the Amestrian flag black with red stripes going along the side with the coat of arms of the Mertins family the picture consisted of the top left of the shield black, while the right side of it was red and the opposite on the bottom half of the shield and two black wolves on the sides of the shield standing up with a sword over the middle of the shield. The sword was a rapier with a black blade and a red jewel at the bottom of the blade and the handle was red. _

_The jet itself was quite amazing it's self the fin at the top of the plane looked like the top fin of a shark except it was backwards and the wings which were located at the back of the jet looked like the tail of a whale with the plane's tail connected to the wings and the pulse engines located at the bottom of the wings._

_When the group was ready to board Finn was amazed at the interior there were a set of 2 tables and chairs across from each other on each side and a large couch on the right side while a bar sat across from the couch the main colors of the interior were black and white. And TVs on each side of the walls._

_"__come on brother let's get a drink," Ray has said to his brother as he followed him to the bar as they approached the bar the white table lit up and the wall behind the bar slide up revealing blue glowing shelves with many assortments of drinks._

_A touch screen of the drinks appeared on the table as ray selected a blue looking drink and the shelves behind the bar moved to the left revealing another set of shelves with drinks on them with ray finding the drink and pouring them both a blue glowing drink._

_As the plane took off they were on their way to Ooo._

_LATER THAT DAY_

_The plane had arrived at outside of the candy kingdom wall as the jet had circled the kingdom trying to find a place to land, as covers in the shape of a circle started to retract themselves into the plane as it revealed to gigantic spinning fans as the fans allowed the plane to lower itself onto the grass._

_Candy citizens came running out the gates as they were happy to see their princess return as peppermint butler appeared in front of the group of candy citizens to greet her. As Princess Bubblegum turned around to speak._

_"__Finn you should probably go see Jake and lady at their house and see how they are doing I must attend to my kingdom and check up on things do not worry I will send a message out to all he royal kingdoms of you recently known royal status as well as your invites to your crowing oh and be prepared there is a huge possibility that the kingdoms will want to host a royal meeting to discuss this I will send you further details later." The pink woman said to the man._

_"__Thanks PB I really appreciate it," Finn had said back to her._

_As Marceline was the next to leave, as she talked to Finn,_

_"__Hey weenie I'm going to the nightosphere to inform my dad about this as well he would really want to see this I should be back in Ooo by tomorrow ill call you then." The girl had said as she flew off with umbrella in hand._

_And the last to speak to Finn was Flame princess._

_"__I should go tell my father and the fire court of this to they'll want to know, anyway I'll see you later Finn." The girl had said as she shifted into her fire form and turned into a streak of fire and zoomed off. _

_The group then headed to the house of Jake and lady rainicorn as Finn told his two companions not to say anything and let him do the talking as Finn knocked on the door and It opened._

_"__Finn is that you man I was wondering where you went everyone said you left, I was so worried, who are those two people standing behind you?" Jake had asked his brother._

_The three had walked inside to find lady and the kids all talking._

_"__Hey Uncle Finn!" all the kids yelled in unison as to that Finn waved._

_"__Jake I have to tell you something….. when you and lady where gone something happened someone came to the candy kingdom and that person said they knew me I went with that person and it turns out that I'm not the only human in fact I'm a prince of a nation, I want you to meet my long lost brother Ray he found me and took me to our parents."_

_Finn ha finished his sentence as Jake sat there with a blank expression on his face._

_"__Your family the ones who abandoned you in the forest all those years ago suddenly want you back! That's ridiculous no they left you to die if it wasn't for mom and dad and you're just going to forgive them and think that nothing happened! Jake had yelled and then walked out._

_Ray was disappointed in himself everything that the dog had just said was true he did leave his brother out there to die he could've done more he should've never left the area that he went missing in all those years ago. All this time he believed his brother was alive but he was to lazy to actually do something about it. Guilt had truly stuck him._

_Finn chased after his adopted brother to find him on the roof. As Finn climbed to the top to sit next to his adopted brother._

_"__Jake you goanna be okay?"_

_"__Yea it's just that they left you in the forest to die by yourself and now they want you back, I can't wrap my mind around it and what if they take you away from here?" Jake asked with a solemn voice._

_"__Jake I would never leave you guys, I mean yea I have found my family and I'm trying to establish a relationship with all them and know that I'm a prince I have a lot of responsibility with the nation but that doesn't mean I would forget about everyone here." "I am actually going to use my status as royalty to help Ooo I have a lot of idea that will benefit my country." "And it wasn't their fault that I was lost a lot of stuff happened, I came back to Ooo to inform all of the kingdoms of my royal status and as well as invite you and our friends to be at my crowning ceremony and I want you, lady and the kids to meet my parents so please come down?"_

_"__Alright then I guess I kinda lost it back their sorry."_

_"__I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."_

_So Jake did come down from the roof where he apologized for his rudeness and introduced himself and his family he eminently loved Ray and Felecia telling an embarrassed Finn he got lucky they had dinner and Jake continued to embarrass his brother._

_After that the group of four left for the treehouse to stay the night._

_Alrigth then guys that was the chapter and I will get to work on the next in the meantime give me comments to tell me what you think and also give me suggestions always looking for new ideas afroninja out._


	7. Chapter 7 royal meeting and a sword duel

The Lost Prince Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time nor do I own the characters.

_Hey guys I know I haven't posted in a while it's just I've been really busy with school \I will try to post as many chapters as I can_ _in another note to the fans of this story I will be posting this story's first lemon next chapter and after the next chapter the attack on Amestria will begin. And don't worry Marcy pb and fp will get a chance with Finn next chapter this is going to get interesting._

CHAPTER: 8 _royal meeting of Ooo and a sword duel_

_ The group had finally arrived to the house as Finn had opened the door he exhaled a sigh and stretched his arms._

_ "Phew haven't been here in a while I know it's all not compared to where we live in Amestria but you know."_

_ Felecia walked up to Finn and grabbed his left arm resting her head on him._

_ "I think its cozy where do we sleep?" _

_ "Well there is an extra room down the hall and my room I guess I'll get the couch and Felecia can get my bed, Ray and Celia I don't know how you guys can work it out._

_ After Finn had finished his sentence Felicia had interrupted him_

_ "No Finn that's alright you can sleep with me I mean we already have slept in the same bed together." Felecia said finishing her sentence and Finn immediately blushing at what she said. As the girl dragged Finn of asking him to direct her to their room._

_ "Well then Felecia and Finn have their arrangements set up so Celia what about us?" Ray said smirking at the way he said it to the elder Valente._

_ "Oh I get what you're saying their Ray well when you're ready you can come to bed I'll be waiting." The girl said back to the elder prince with a smirk on her face._

_A FEW MINUTES LATER_

_ Celia had just got done brushing her teeth and was in her grey nightgown that reached her thighs, she saw the man that took her heart since they were children. Ray had finished putting his clothes on a hanger and hanging them up in the closet he was currently only wearing black shorts showing off his incredibly in shape body._

_ She walked behind him wrapping her arms around his midsection, ray taking notice to the contact turned around grabbing her waist kissing her, engaged by the kiss Celia removed her arms from his waist and wrapped them around his neck._

_After awhile breaking away from the intimate moment for air ray frowned, Celia taking notice to her lovers frown._

_ "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice._

_ "It's nothing bad it's just I've been thinking," ray said as he walked to the edge of the bed taking a seat on it and continuing, "We've kept our relationship a secret for so long and been planning on telling our families but with everything that's going on were going to have to wait. The prince said with a disappointed tone._

_ Celia then entered the bed on the other side behind ray resting her head on his right shoulder. "Ray I know how much we want to make our relationship public but im fine with waiting after all our younger siblings have got their love back your brother is back let's just wait and get this out of the way okay and don't worry I'll always be here._

_ Ray smiled at the support of the woman he loved so much whenever he was troubled she was always there to help him. After his brother went missing and were unable to locate him he went into a depression never coming out of his room, until Celia talked to him being by his side every step of the way eventually falling for each other they started dating when they were fourteen._

_ They had kept their relationship secret because they didn't want to draw any attentions to private matters. They had been together ever since._

_ "love we should go to bed we most likely have a big day tomorrow as the couple got under the covers holding each other._

_THE NEXT DAY_

_The group were currently walking through the candy kingdom they had got a message from peppermint butler telling him that the princess wanted to see them._

_ They had entered the castle seeing bubblegum in the main hall waiting for them._

_ "its nice to see all of you again I summoned you here to tell you that I informed the kingdoms of Amestria and of Finns royal status they all want to have a royal meeting on this tonight._

_ "Sounds like a plan when do we leave?" ray had asked the bubblegum woman who answered him._

_ "We leave now we should arrive by day break to the meeting hall were the Flame king and Flame Princess as well as Marceline and her father should meet us their."_

_ "Excellent well little brother you ready to reveal Amestria to Ooo?" asked ray to his blonde brother._

_ As to that Finn gave a nod and a smile._

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

_The group has arrived to the grand doors of the royal meeting hall, as the guards standing at the door bowed and opened them the group had entered to see all the royals of Ooo sitting at the long table Marceline and her father sitting the middle of the left and flame princess and her father sitting opposite from them._

_Bubblegum then stepped to the sides revealing the humans all the royals were familiar with Finn but not the others as they all looked in awe._

_There was a brief moment of silence until bubblegum introduced them, "Fellow royals of Ooo I give you the newly revealed royalties of the powerful country Amestria, Prince Ray and his lost brother the hero of our lands Prince Finn."_

_At that all the royals were shocked no one figured that humans still were alive or the fact that the last of them the one they knew was their leaders._

_The turtle king decided to speak up being the eldest of the royalty, "Please Prince Finn explain."_

_Although Finn didn't know what he was going to say, but ray stepped in, it was like ray knew what he was thinking._

_"__Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Ray Mertins son of Queen Julian and King Michael Mertins my brother and I hail from the large country of Amestria I had come here to see if there was any life here to establish relations between societies."_

_"__Instead I have come here to find my long lost brother who had disappeared years ago, now that we have found him and he knows most of you we would like all of you to come to our country as special guest of invitations to see my brothers crowning ceremony as well as witness our advanced human society."_

_The royals had discussed it between themselves and they had agreed with that Ray had told them that they would return to Amestria and begin preparations for transportation ships to come to Ooo to pick them up and bring them to the country._

_ At the end of the meeting when all eh royal were exiting the hall Marceline and Flame princess had met up with bubblegum and the rest of the group._

_ "Hey Pb, Marcy, Fp you guys coming back to Amestria with us." The blonde prince had asked as to that the girls all agreed._

_"__Certainly Finn let me just pack some clothes and take care of some things at the castle and ill meet you at jet."_

_ "Yeah weenie I just need to go finish up some stuff at my house and talk to my dad and I'll meet you there._

_ As it was said the entire group had gotten themselves prepared for the trip back to the human country._

_TIME SKIP A FEW HOURS AFTER THEY HAD LANDED IN AMETSRIA._

_ The group had along with Finns family had all been sitting down in the dining hall eating breakfast when out of nowhere King Michael began a conversation._

_ "So Ray how has your training been?" the man had asked his first born, when Finn had heard that he was instantly fascinated._

_ "Good dad but what with Finns crowning and all the things going on I haven't had tme to catch up on my skills."_

_ "Son I expect more after all you are to take the thrown first until Finn becomes of age to rule alongside you a good king should always be strong to protect his country, people and family."_

_ "I know father but don't worry it's not like my skills have deteriorated. The prince said._

_ "Alright then son would you care to test your skill level then?" the king said smiling, after he had said that his wife rolling her eyes and coming into the conversation._

_ "I can't believe you two here we go ago with the duel there is no way to stop this is there?" the woman asked as to that both men shook their heads._

_ After a few minutes the father and son met outside in the courtyard on the palace the midday sun shining brightly._

_ The servants had retrieved the twos custom swords Ray was the first to retrieve his from his case which Finn was staring at. Instead of one sword there was a set of dual blades._

_ The holsters of the blades were silver with a wide red stripe going down the middle of the holsters._

_ Finn was mesmerized, the swords looked nothing like his demon blood sword, like the case and holsters the blades were silver with neon like red markings, the tip of the blades were crafted differently as well when the tips of the blades ended they slightly slanted down. They also didn't have hand guards._

_ The red markings of the swords were on the front end of the swords going down the blades, when they had reached the handles the markings of the sword wrapped around the top of handle and continued down at the end of the handle, with a outlined red circle at the front of the handle, the blade was also straight which was the only thing he noticed that was the same._

_ "Do you like them little brother these swords are completely different from others the names of the swords are remnants of the old world we believed people called them katanas they are crafted to be light weighted._

_ At that moment the servant had come back with his father's sword which was inside a smooth black case when revealed Finns mouth was a gape._

_ The sword was just like the image of the Amestrian flag over the Mertins family coat of arms the blade was stainless deep black steel that was very shiny the sword was supposed to be called a rapier the blade was skinny but had length. The handle was red and the hand guard went out straight of the both sides with the knuckle guard that curved down the blade were a silver._

_ Connected to the bottom of the sword was a chain and connected to the other end of the chain was a small keychain like item that looked like the Mertins family coat of arms._

_ As the respected duelist got on opposite ends of the court yard they started at each other mentally sizing each other up._

_ The king then took his position his left arm behind his back and truing his wrist making his blade do a complete 360 holding his sword to the side. And ray getting into his stance._

_ "You sure you want to fight in you robes dad?"_

_ "Don't worry about me son."_

_ After a split second the father and son were already clashing blades with speed that couldn't be caught by the human eye. Sparks flew as the two collided with each other as their blades collided with them._

_ Ray showing an impressive amount of acrobatics back flipped away from his father then taking off running full speed and jumping in the air going for a downward x swipe his father saw the high-speed attack spinning to the left turning into the spin trying to take a swipe to the left ray quickly ducked._

_ The king saw this as a opportunity taking a stab down to ray's level ray rolled out of the way taking the leverage jumping at his father from a crouch spinning in mid air with his swords which was again blocked by his father to his feet the two kept on exchanging blows form one another every fast attack the that ray tried to get the upper hand with his two swords was swiftly blocked by his extremely skilled father._

_The spectators were amazed especially the Ooo royals Finn never had training with a sword and he was excellent but these two had years of training and were amazing. Especially the king while ray had a serious expression he had a completely calm and cool completion. _

_The king had saw his chance as ray used a downward slash with both swords his father parried the attack knocking him back slightly off balance the king then continued with his assault with extremely fast jabs ray seeing some of them dodged from the left to the right but was getting later and later soon the blade slightly gut his cheek as the king finally took a step forward to his son closing the distance between them placing his palm in the middle of his sons chest with a push that didn't look like it had required much force had pushed ray a few yards away hitting the ground and sliding._

_Ray was laying on the ground his swords at his sides he opened his eyes to see the tip of his father's rapier pointing at his chest. With his father saying_

_"__I win," with a smile._

_ "Damn." Ray had muttered under his breath he thought that he had the upper hand there but he saw this outcome after all his father was considered a progeny when he was a boy._

_ The king removed his blade from the chest of his son offering his other hand to the man to help him up, his son took it smiling._

_ "Well you have improved form the last match but don't put your training off longer than need be." The man had said._

_ "Yes father I thank you for the pointers." Ray gladly said as they walked back to the group when they had rejoined they were all talking amongst themselves as the two men had put their swords away._

_ Finn then walked up to his father. "Dad please what I saw was amazing, please can you teach me everything you taught ray."_

_ "Of course son after the crowing ceremony we will start your lessons along with your brother." Michael was happy he finally had the chance to bond with his two eldest and when the time would come he would train Sterling as well._

_ "I should probably try to contact Jake before he comes to Amestria to bring me my sword man I can't wait I hope I can be as good as Ray and dad." Finn had thought excitedly. As the group had continued inside to enjoy the remainder of their day. _

_Okay finally done there please tell me how I did on the whole sword fight I wanted to make it a bit short which is why their isn't that much detail in it but for future battle I will try and do my best but still tell me who I did in order to get better I need criticism okay the moment you guys have been waiting for is going to come next chapter if you have no idea what I'm talking about your just gonna have to wait don't worry I'm going to try and finish it as quick as possible because I wanna see all your reactions any way leave a comment bellow oh and another thing the weapons that the characters are using I this story all have special abilities if you have any idea on a special ability for Finns modified demon blood sword please tell have writers block in that department afroninja out_


End file.
